jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons Unite: WB All-Stars
'JeremyToons Unite: WB All-Stars '''is an expansion pack for JeremyToons Unite, being available as a downloadable content (DLC) and also as a separate physical game. The expansion pack marks the inclusion of the Warner Bros. universe to the game, as well as other new non-WB characters. It was later released with the first game on a double game pack Synopsis Queen Kayla is planning to take over the universe and teams up with Warner Bros. villain. so, the Warner Bros. characters will save the universe and stop Queen Kayla and Warner Bros. villain. Plot After the events of the main game, a space-time fissure is open in the universe by Queen Kayla as part of another of her world domination plans, leading to an invasion by the Warner Bros. villain. Face to this, Jeremy and all other characters need the help of Warner Bros. characters to get rid of this menace. However, this task wouldn't be easy as they think. Characters The expansion pack, besides including the main game characters, it also includes the Warner Bros. characters, besides other non-Warner Bros. characters, besides the ones included in the main game. Playable characters Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies * Bugs Bunny * Lola Bunny * Daffy Duck * Porky Pig * Sylvester Pussycat * Tweety Bird * Speedy Gonzales Tiny Toon Adventures * Buster Bunny * Babs Bunny * Plucky Duck * Hamton Pig * Gogo Dodo Animaniacs * Yakko Warner * Wakko Warner * Dot Warner Freakazoid! * Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid * Sgt. Mike Cosgrove Bunnicula * Bunnicula * Chester * Harold The Mask: The Animated Series * Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask The Lego Movie * Emmet Brickowski * Wyldstyle * Batman * Unikitty Storks * Junior * Tulip Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley The Huckleberry Hound Show/The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Huckleberry Hound The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Snagglepuss The Flintstones * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble The Jetsons * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Judy Jetson * Astro * Rosie the Robot Maid Tom and Jerry * Tom Cat * Jerry Mouse The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter * Dee Dee Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel * Cow * Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon Johnny Bravo * Johnny Bravo The Amazing World of Gumball * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Anais Watterson * Richard Watterson * Nicole Watterson Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends * Bloo * Mac Steven Universe * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl Non-playable characters Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies * Tina Russo Duck * Petunia Pig * Foghorn Leghorn * Barnyard Dawg * Henery Hawk * Wile E. Coyote * The Road Runner * Pepé Le Pew * Penelope Pussycat * The Tasmanian Devil * Sylvester Junior * Hector the Bulldog * Mac Gopher * Tosh Gopher * Squeaks the Squirrel * Granny Tiny Toon Adventures * Shirley the Loon * Furrball Pussycat * Sweetie Bird * Calamity Coyote * Little Beeper * Fifi La Fume * Dizzy Devil * Li'l Sneezer * Elmyra Duff Animaniacs * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff * Hello Nurse * Thaddeus J. Plotz * Ralph the Guard * Slappy Squirrel * Skippy Squirrel * Rita the Cat * Runt the Dog * Buttons the Dog * Mindy * Minerva Mink * Bobby * Squit * Pesto * Katie Ka-Boom * Mr. Director Freakazoid! * Steff * Roddy MacStew Bunnicula * Mina The Mask: The Animated Series * Milo * Dr. Arthur Neuman The Huckleberry Hound Show/The Yogi Bear Show * Cindy Bear * Ranger Smith The Flintstones * Wilma Flintstone * Betty Rubble * Pebbles Flintstone * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * Dino * Hoppy Tom and Jerry * Tuffy Mouse * Spike Bulldog * Tyke Bulldog * Butch Cat * Toodles Galore * Quacker Butch Dog/Droopy * Droopy * Butch the Irish Dog Screwy Squirrel * Screwy Squirrel Screwy Squirrel * Screwy Squirrel The Powerpuff Girls * Professor Utonium * The Mayor of Townsville * Ms. Sara Bellum * Miss Keane Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter's Laboratory * Dexter's Mother * Monkey Cow and Chicken * Cow and Chicken's Father * Cow and Chicken's Mother * Earl * Flem Johnny Bravo * Bunny Bravo * Little Suzy * Carl Chryniszzwics The Amazing World of Gumball * Penny Fitzgerald * Carrie Krueger * Tobias Wilson * Banana Joe * Principal Nigel Brown * Ms. Lucy Simian * Mr. Small Steven Universe * Connie Maheswaran * Peridot * Lapis Lazuli * Lion * Greg Universe Antagonists Jeremy Universal * Queen Kayla * Harry Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies * Elmer Fudd * Yosemite Sam * Marvin the Martian Tiny Toon Adventures * Montana Max Animaniacs/Pinky and the Brain * Pinky * The Brain Freakazoid! * The Lobe The Lego Movie * Lord Business Storks * Hunter * Pigeon Toady * The Wolves Wacky Races/Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Dick Dastardly * Muttley Droopy * McWolf The Powerpuff Girls * Mojo Jojo * Him Dexter's Laboratory * Mandark Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel * The Red Guy Steven Universe * Jasper Levels * Bugs' Mansion (Boss: Elmer Fudd) * Acme Looniversity (Boss: Montana Max) * Anvilania (Boss: Pinky and The Brain) * Washington, D.C. (Boss: The Lobe) * Coolsville (Boss: Marvin the Martian) * Jellystone Park (Boss: Dick Dastardly and Muttley) * The Old West (Boss: Yosemite Sam) * Bedrock (Boss: Him) * Orbit City (Boss: Pigeon Toady) * Townsville (Boss: Mojo Jojo) * Aron City (Boss: McWolf) * Elmore (Boss: The Wolves) * Beach City (Boss: Jasper) * New Orleans (Boss: Him) * Edge City (Boss: Harry) ''Coming soon! Gameplay Same as the original version. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game